extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Greece
General Information Orthodox|tech_group = Western or Eastern or Roman|government = Despotic Monarchy (until 1820) Constitutional Monarchy (1832-1924, 1935-1941) Revolutionary Republic (1924-1935) Military Dictatorship (1967-1974) Presidential Republic (1974-present) |culture = Greek (Hellenic)|rank = Kingdom|development = 38 (The Victoran Era) 40 (American Civil War) 49 (Franco-Prussian War) 121 (First World War) 131 (Second World War) 142 (Cold War) 145 (Fall of the USSR) 160 (Present Day)|capital = Athína (Athens) (146)}} Greece is playable from August 30th, 1832 to July 1st, 1941; and from October 19th, 1944 to the present. See also: Byzantium, Ottomans, Great Britain, France, Russia, Corfu, Indo-Greeks, Egypt, Bulgaria, Albania, Cyprus, Turkey, Italy, Germany, Romania, Yugoslavia, Macedonia, Serbia Form Greece * Requirment(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Greek ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Yanya (144), Moreas (145), Atene (146), Nasso (164), and Achaia (1773) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 1 Base Tax in a randomly owned province ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Epirus, Central Greece, and Macedonia ** Gain 10 Prestige ** If the capital is not located in the Areas of Central Greece, Epirus or Macedonia then: *** Athenae (146) becomes the capital ** Gain ability to embrace Greek Ideas and Traditions Decisions Restore Byzantium * Is not: ** Holy Roman Empire ** Ottomans ** Byzantium ** European Union ** Rome ** West Rome * Byzantium does not exist * Religion is Orthodox * Primary Culture is Greek or Pontic *Owns provinces: Constantine, Edirne, Epirus, Salonica, Macedonia, Athens, Morea, Achaea, Bithynia, Bursa, Smyrna, Kozani, Biga * Is not a Subject Nation * Is not a Nomad Nation * At Peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Byzantium * Set government rank to Empire. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain 10 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to all of Greece, Asia Minor, Bulgaria, Anatolia, Albania, Cyprus, Theodoro (47 provinces!) * Set capital to Constantinople **Gain core on Constantinople * Gain Byzantine Traditions & Ambitions * Gain +1 Base Tax in two random provinces with Greek culture * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Greek Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # −20% Galley Cost # +20% Fort Defense Ideas: # Greek Orthodox Faith: +2 Tolerance of the True Faith # Maritime Heritage: +1 Yearly Navy Tradition # Klephtic Recruitment: +10% Infantry Combat Ability # Greek Diaspora: −10% Advisor Cost # Control the Mediterranean Trade: +10% Trade Efficiency # Philhellenism: +1 Diplomatic Reputation & +1 Diplomatic Relations # Greek Enlightenment: −10% Idea Cost Ambitions: # −10% Core-Creation Cost Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Greek countries Category:Hellenic countries Category:Orthodox countries Category:Roman countries Category:Eastern countries Category:Western countries Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Revolutionary Republics Category:Military Dictatorships Category:Presidential Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Roman Empire Category:Allies (WW1) Category:Allies (WW2) Category:European Union Category:Present Day Category:NATO Category:Formable nations